Skulduggery Pleasant: The Authors Daughter
by Midnight-Sun97
Summary: Gordon Edgley is dead, but he died with a secret that no body has ever found, but when this secret turns up, it's up to Valkyrie and Skulduggery to protect it from Gordons killer, but what if the secret doesn't want help?


Looks Like We Found Trouble

Valkyrie woke up too early. Lately she had been waking up too early every morning. And all because of this stupid dream, the same dream that had woken her the same night that the Sanctuary was destroyed. She hated the dream; it was one that she could never really remember, but it followed her everywhere, like a little puppy.

Valkyrie slowly dressed herself in the dark cloths that Ghastly Bespoke had made her. After she had pulled on her boots, she tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen. She gently opened the doors of the pantry cupboard and fished around for something to eat. Valkyrie found a small packet of dried apple, a jelly snake and a blueberry muffin, which she stuffed into the pockets of her coat. Then she tiptoed back upstairs. When she reached her room, she shut her door and then walked over to her mirror.

She touched the glass and her reflection stepped out, got dressed into the clothes Valkyrie had worn to bed and climbed into bed. Soon enough the reflection was sound asleep.

Valkyrie quickly opened her window and then climbed out, shutting it behind her. The cool night air softly blew against her face, as a focused on the ground. Then she jumped and snapped out her hand, trying to make her landing as quiet and comfortable as possible, but just before she hit the ground, she moved her hand, only slightly, and landed with a loud thud.

'Four years, and you _still _haven't mastered it,' Said a voice and Skulduggery Pleasant appeared from behind a tree.

'How did it take you to do it?' Valkyrie snarled.

'Less than four years,' He replied and then turned around. Valkyrie followed him and eventually she found herself face to face with a purple car. Or as she liked to call it; the Purple Menace.

'Oh God not you!' She groaned loudly. Skulduggery smiled and then slipped gracefully into the driver's seat. Valkyrie kicked at the ground and then got into the passengers seat and Skulduggery started the car. He drove down the long, empty street until they reached Bespoke Tailors. She got out and slammed the car door. Skulduggery eyed her cautiously, but then walked to the front door of the building. He knocked on the door twice and Ghastly Bespoke opened it, his scars looking as, well, ghastly as ever. He stepped aside to let them in and then led the way down the hall to the kitchen.

'Is she here?' Skulduggery said to Ghastly.

'In the living room,' Ghastly answered.

Skulduggery nodded and then turned to Valkyrie.

'Who is she?' Valkyrie asked quietly.

'Someone you and I don't know,' Skulduggery replied.

'Does Ghastly know who she is?' she asked.

'He does now.' He replied.

That's all Valkyrie needed to know. No one knew who this _she _was, but Valkyrie was about to find out.

Ghastly pointed at a door in the corner of the room and Skulduggery opened it and stepped inside. The room was large and very old styled. A fire place was crackling quietly somewhere and some jazz music could be heard from somewhere else. There was large, red couch in the middle of the room, facing an old TV. It was there that Valkyrie first saw her, although she almost it because the things hair was the same shade as the couch.

'Amity,' Ghastly said and the girl suddenly turned and stood up. Valkyrie watched as the girl eyed her suspiciously, but then her face broke into a huge, pearly, forced looking smile. The girl had pale skin, a slim figure and, of course, fiery red hair. She was wearing plain black jeans, a dark grey singlet and a pair of faded ugg boots. A small chain, with a charm that looked like an 'A', was hanging on her neck. She gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Valkyrie saw a silver, heavy looking chain wrapped around the girl's wrist and a large black wring on her middle finger. The girl's ears had been pierced twice and tiny stud was visible in her left ear.

Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery held his hand out and the girl shook it casually. Valkyrie copied him and the girl gave her the same response.

'Skulduggery, Val, this is Amity,' Ghastly said 'Amity this is Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain.' Amity nodded her head and then it was silent for a moment, while the music changed tracks, and then Skulduggery spoke.

'So, Amity, why are you here?' He asked.

She looked at him for a moment, as though wondering if it was safe to talk to a skeleton.

'I've come here looking for my father,' She said, 'Perhaps you know him,' She paused for dramatic effect 'his name was Gordon Edgley,' and Valkyrie gave a little gasp.


End file.
